


Rapture

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex Club, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione accepts an invitation from Lucius Malfoy that leads to something very unexpected as well as a few discoveries about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Posted: January 7, 2005_

What was she doing?  
  
  
That question ran through her mind for the thousandth time since she received the invitation on Monday. Hermione Granger was logical, cautious, and never did anything even remotely resembling ‘reckless’ or ‘wild’. She was twenty-five years old, had a job she loved, had friends that she considered family, and was relatively content with her life. Why was she even considering accepting this invitation? Because she was curious and a part of her longed for a change in her routine, especially something so wild.  
  
  
Since the War ended, shortly before graduation, her life had been well-planned and meticulous. Her relationship with Ron had ended after two years, which was unforeseen, but she had adjusted her plans and continued achieving her goals. She had believed herself in love with Ron, still cared about him deeply, but she could look back now and realize that they just didn’t suit one another once they had left Hogwarts. Following her break-up with Ron, there had been a brief affair with Oliver, lasting no more than six months, and a casual arrangement with Blaise that had ended not too long ago. Casual meaning that they had met whenever either of them wanted a shag and had developed into a friendship that had continued despite their lack of sexual interest in one another during the last year.   
  
  
Securing a position at the Ministry had been difficult due to her age and blood, but she had been determined and had finally become a secretary in the Department of Muggle Affairs. Within three years, she was assuming the position of Assistant Head of the Department of Muggle Affairs, becoming the youngest and only Muggleborn to have a title at the Ministry. She enjoyed her job, thriving on the challenge and fast pace of maintaining various projects simultaneously, and one day she hoped to become the head of the department. She had little time for relationships, her promotion being the end to her long-distance affair with Oliver, but she missed sex.   
  
  
That basic need had to be the reason she was even contemplating accepting the invitation. She could just imagine her friends’ reactions if they knew she was considering attending a private party at the notorious Rapture, a club that catered to sexual depravity of varying sorts in the wizarding world. Ginny had visited the club several times since it opened a few months before, often accompanied by Neville. Hermione didn’t even want to consider what those two did at the place, remembering the glimpses she had caught when she had been coerced into visiting with Ginny last month.   
  
  
It had been quite different than she had imagined, to be honest. Visions of dark and seedy had filled her mind until she had arrived to find a place similar to any nightclub she might have visited. Well, similar in terms of muted colors and festive atmosphere. At Rapture, however, there had been various stages with men and women in states of undress. There had been sexual acts happening in public as well as private rooms on a higher level. She had been shocked to see several familiar faces in the crowds of people, classmates she would never imagine engaging in such things, and she knew she had been bright red during the little time she had been there.   
  
  
Ginny had disappeared, murmuring something about seeing someone she knew before rushing off, leaving her alone amidst the patrons. It had taken her no time to find a corner in which to hide, knowing she should not be looking and certainly should not be aroused by the things she was witnessing. Knowing this and actually resisting the opportunity to observe were two different things. She had found herself watching two men close to her. As one had moved to his knees, she’d felt her knickers growing wet, and she knew she must have looked a sight. Her face flushed, her eyes wide and curious, her breathing a bit ragged, and her body squirming as she had watched the men. That was when it had happened. A voice in her ear, husky and deep, warm breath whispering, ‘Do you like to watch, too, Miss Granger?’.   
  
  
When she’d turned to find amused gray eyes looking at her, her face had become even more red, but she had managed to sound very blasé about the entire ordeal before she had hastily left. Of all the people to catch her ogling two men shagging, it had to be Lucius Malfoy. After returning home, she had hoped the incident would be forgotten. Malfoy was a bastard, though, and had taken great delight in casually remarking the following week, after his meeting with her boss, that he would never have imagined that being the sort of place someone like her would visit, enjoying her blushing stammer as she tried to pretend she was not embarrassed about being caught there by him.   
  
  
There were very few people in the world who intimated her. She had stood beside Harry and faced Voldemort without flinching so it took quite a bit to fluster her. Lucius Malfoy could succeed with simply a smirk and lazy drawl, letting her know instantly that he found her inferior and could care less what her marks had been at Hogwarts or the fact that she had worked her arse off to get promoted at the Ministry. She was and always would be nothing more than a foolish little Muggleborn girl. He may have given information that led to Voldemort’s eventual downfall, but he had no fondness for Muggles or Muggleborns. His act had been entirely selfish, driven by a need to revenge the murder of his wife and Draco at the hands of his Dark Lord as well as to secure his own release from Azkaban.   
  
  
It was unfortunate that he was friendly with her boss, meeting Sebastian for lunch every week, always giving her his perfected sneer of contempt and commonly making some reference that insinuated she was inept and worthless. That was why the invitation had been such a surprise. It had arrived at her home Monday evening, delivered by his personal owl. He had not written anything on the parchment, but he had given her a challenging look when he’d left Sebastian’s office yesterday while asking if she had any plans for the weekend, daring her to accept the invitation without saying a word.  
  
  
And that brought her back to standing in front of her mirror, staring at the invitation, asking herself what she was doing. Lucius Malfoy couldn’t stand her, had no problem letting her know just how little respect he had for her, and she really didn’t like him at all. Why, then, was she even considering meeting him at Rapture? There was little doubt in her mind what would happen if she went. She would have some sort of sexual experience with a man she found contemptuous, possibly many sexual experiences. Instead of disgusting her, the idea caused her skin to flush and her knickers to grow damp.  
  
  
She might not like him, but there was no arguing that Lucius Malfoy was a very handsome man. He was nearly fifty but could easily pass for someone a decade or more younger. And it wasn’t only his physical looks, which were undeniably attractive. He had a presence, an aura of knowledge, authority, and power that she found intriguing. To be perfectly blunt, he was sexy as sin and probably just as dangerous.   
  
  
Strangely enough, she trusted him, though. Perhaps he was simply curious about her in a similar way as she was about him. Perhaps he assumed she’d be too scared to show up at the party and would use her lack of courage to ridicule her later. Perhaps she would become crazy if she kept thinking about this blasted invitation instead of being brave and taking a chance.   
  
  
Shaking her head, her hand ran through her thick brown curls. The party was a private function hosted by Rapture, which meant she had to dress to impress. Her normal comfortable clothes would not be appropriate. At least, that’s what she told herself when she went shopping at lunch to buy sexy underwear and a new robe that fit her form very well. Looking in the mirror, she could no longer deny that she was excited. She had no idea what awaited her at the club, but she found that lack of knowledge thrilling instead of annoying.   
  
  
At twenty-five, she had spent very little time experimenting with her sexuality. With Blaise, it had been a bit more playful, the two of them trying new things at times, but there were many things she had fantasized about that she had never been brave enough to bring up to Blaise, a bit embarrassed that she had such thoughts and also worried about him judging her. With Lucius, she didn’t have that worry. He was at the club, was obviously a respected guest since he had the invitation for the private party, and she doubted there was anything he had not done during his life.  
  
  
Smoothing her hand over her robe, she took a few calming breaths. Turning this way and that, she decided that she looked okay. She’d showered and spent extra time on things she hadn’t had to worry about since ending things with Blaise. She had shaved and waxed, sprayed a light scent over her breasts and between her legs, and brushed her hair until it shined. Beneath her robe, she was wearing a corset, something she had never worn before but had bought impulsively. It forced her breasts up and out, making them appear bigger than they actually were, and laced down her stomach making her appear thinner than she actually was, but she had to admit she looked somewhat sexy with her hair down, curling around her face, wearing the scarlet corset, black stockings held up by a naughty little garter belt, and skimpy lace knickers that did very little to conceal the curls between her legs.   
  
  
Content that she could not possibly make herself look better, she picked up the invitation. There was a moment of hesitation as she again considered her doubts and the possible outcome of this evening. Curiosity and arousal outweighed her nervousness as she left her flat and headed towards the nearest apparation point. Once she arrived at the club, she gathered her infamous Gryffindor bravery and walked to the door. After handing over her invitation, she was allowed inside, her eyes widening as she saw the events taking place within. It was similar to what she had seen the previous time, but now there was hardly any modesty. People were shagging all over the place, the sound of whips hitting flesh, men wanking while watching two women together in the corner.   
  
  
No longer so brave, she began to back away, deciding this had to be the stupidest idea she had ever considered. It was one thing to consider broadening her sexual horizons, it was quite another to realize she may have to participate in such acts. Her earlier arousal dissipated quickly and she wished she had just remained at home with a good book. She shouldn’t be here, not like this. She turned to leave, her body colliding with another that had been standing directly behind her. Looking up, her breath caught when she met gray eyes.   
  
  
“Going somewhere, Miss Granger?”  
  
  
“This was a mistake,” she said sharply. “I should not be here.”  
  
  
“It is no mistake, my dear. You want to be here, with me.” He arched a brow as he drawled, “Whatever would your friends say?”  
  
  
“Please move so I can leave.” She tried to walk around him, only to find his hand on her arm. He was barely touching her but she found herself unable to walk past him.  
  
  
“The night is young, Miss Granger. Stay.”  
  
  
“Why?” she asked softly. “You loathe me. I find it difficult to believe you have suddenly decided to sully yourself by cavorting with a Muggleborn, Mister Malfoy. So why am I here? Why did you send me that invitation?”  
  
  
“You intrigue me, Miss Granger. I was surprised to find you here that evening, even more so when I saw how aroused you were from watching. It is not often I am surprised. As for ‘sullying’ myself, you are a very attractive young woman so I do not see any need to explain why I would find the idea of ‘cavorting’ with you unpleasant. Your parentage has very little to do with sex, after all.” His ran over his lips before he continued in a quieter voice. “I must admit, albeit reluctantly, that I have thought of introducing you to the pleasures of flesh many an evening since that chance encounter last month. In many ways, you are an innocent, eager to learn and embrace your needs and desires. I would very much like to be the one to help you discover the passionate woman within.”  
  
  
“You want to teach me?” she whispered, not able to hide her surprise. Of all the things he could have said, that was not even on the list.   
  
  
“I want to be the man who frees you from your inhibitions. I have no interest in romance nor a relationship, but I would very much enjoy sharing your sexual exploration with you,” he replied bluntly.   
  
  
“Wh-what would we do?” she cringed slightly as she stammered, hating that he could reduce her to a stuttering schoolgirl with a simple smile and knowing gleam in his pale eyes.   
  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
  
“What a stupid question!” she snapped, angry that she was lacking the answers to this turn of events. She had expected to meet him and share a night of shagging. Now he was talking about teaching her, his voice low and seductive, his eyes giving little doubt to the truth of his claim that he found her attractive even if he didn’t particularly like her. And that was another thing. She should not even be considering sleeping with a man that confessed he did not want a relationship or anything more than sex. Any self-respecting woman would tell him to bugger off yet she was actually more relaxed knowing he had no expectations from her.   
  
  
“I believe you know the way to the exit,” he said coldly, moving away from her without a backward glance.   
  
  
“Mister Malfoy, wait.” She followed him down the hall, her hand reaching for his arm. When he looked at her, she sighed, “I have never done anything like this before.”  
  
  
“You do loathe not having all the answers,” he smiled slightly, seeing the surprise in her eyes. “I have watched you for a while, Miss Granger. Does that surprise you? I do believe I told you that I like to watch.”  
  
  
“What would this arrangement entail?” she asked quietly.   
  
  
“So proper and mature,” he smirked before giving her a serious look. “You will give yourself to me completely. I do not care who is aware of our affair but I have no interest in reading about the details in the Daily Prophet so I must request discretion. I will teach you everything you wish to know, sexually, and you will indulge my particular interests. If you do not feel comfortable with anything I suggest, simply tell me and we will move on. You will share your fantasies with me, Miss Granger, and I will make them come true.”  
  
  
“Is that all?” She could not believe the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke, but found herself unable to look away despite her nervousness.  
  
  
“Do you trust me, Miss Granger?”  
  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled shyly. “Yes, I trust you.”  
  
  
“Good. Come with me. We shall begin.”  
  
  
Hermione followed him down the hallway and up a small staircase. When they reached a blue door, he opened it and ushered her inside. Brown eyes widened when she saw a man sprawled in a chair, another man kneeling between his legs sucking what looked like a rather large cock. She gasped when she recognized the man in the chair. Marcus Flint. He’d been the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team during her first few years at Hogwarts. He was naked, his large body muscular and strong. His eyes were closed, his head lying back, his mouth open slightly.   
  
  
The man on his knees had his back to her, but she could see a slender build and a very nice arse, tight and firm. He was tan, his hair the color of toffee, thick on top but barely brushing the nape of his neck. She recognized the hair, biting her lip as she realized it was Adrian Pucey. The man who had been flirting with her since they’d met at Pansy’s wedding to Ron two years ago was sucking Marcus’ cock, rather eagerly from the looks of things. She had heard rumors that Adrian was bi-sexual but had never considered the rough Marcus Flint as the type to enjoy wizards as well as witches.   
  
  
“Watch them, Hermione,” Lucius whispered in her ear. It was the first time he had ever said her name and she felt a wave of arousal spread throughout her at hearing him purr the word.  
  
  
“We can’t,” she protested breathlessly, knowing it was wrong to watch the two men.   
  
  
“They know we are here, my dear. I arranged this show for you. I know how you like to watch.” His lips moved over her neck as his hands began to unfasten her robe.  
  
  
“Oh God.” She watched as Adrian changed positions, looking over his shoulder and catching her gaze. He winked at her, his tongue licking his full lips as his eyes moved over the body that was now bared as Lucius removed her robe. Arousal hit her hard as he kept his eyes on her, his tongue lazily licking the broad cock in his hand. Lucius was moving his hands over her body, tracing the curves and contours, leaving no bit of flesh untouched.   
  
  
“When you chose this garment, did you imagine me seeing you in it? Did you think of me running my hands over you here?” Lucius asked as he cupped her breasts, squeezing the flesh through the material of her corset. “Did you touch yourself while thinking of my hands and lips tasting you?”  
  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered as he sucked the side of her neck, her eyes not moving from the vision of Adrian and Marcus. When the large wizard raised his head and gave her a lazy smile before his fingers tangled in Adrian’s hair, forcing the handsome brunet to focus on sucking his cock, she could not conceal the shudder of pleasure that ran through her.  
  
  
“Good girl,” he purred before his hand was in her hair, forcing her head to turn. His lips caught hers in a deep kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, his hand resting on her lower stomach as he pressed his erection against her back. She heard a low moan, recognizing Adrian, her nipples hardening as Lucius moved his fingers against the bare skin between her corset and knickers. When the kiss ended, his hand released her hair, moving down her sides before sliding into her knickers. “Watch them, Hermione. Do not take your eyes off of them.”  
  
  
Hermione obeyed, moaning softly when she saw that Adrian was now on his knees with Marcus behind him. They were watching her and Lucius and she noticed that they were wanking. Feeling absolutely wicked, she licked her lips, aroused more than she had ever imagined at the idea of them watching her and touching themselves. Marcus was not handsome like Adrian, but he had his own appeal. He was sexy in a rough way that greatly appealed to her, the flash of teeth he gave when he smiled definitely wolfish. And Adrian, well, she had found him appealing since their first meeting and had almost agreed to a date on several occasions. Now, seeing him on his knees with his hand on his cock, she couldn’t deny her attraction to the charming flirt.   
  
  
Once she was watching them, Marcus stroked his cock a few times before slowly pressing it into Adrian, who was moaning softly as he pushed back against the larger wizard. When Marcus began moving, sending more and more of his erection into Adrian, Lucius’ hand moved into her knickers. She was soaking wet, had been since she’d caught sight of Adrian sucking Marcus’ cock and felt Lucius’ hard body pressed intimately against hers. Marcus moved quickly, entering Adrian deeply, the slender man taking it all.   
  
  
“Do you see how he eagerly presses back for more? How wanton he is because he has accepted his desires? He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Lucius whispered as he thrust three fingers into her wet cunt. His other hand had pushed her corset down, freeing her left breast, kneading the flesh, his fingers twisting her nipple. “Do you wish to be free like him?”  
  
  
“Yes.” She moved against his hand, her skin glistening with sweat as he manipulated her body perfectly. Manipulated her perfectly. She wanted this more than she could remember wanting anything in recent years. Logic was no longer important to her. All she wanted was to feel, to have him inside her, to be consumed with pleasure and to be wanton and wicked and free.  
  
  
“Will you be mine, Hermione? Will you give yourself to me completely?”  
  
  
“God yes,” she whimpered as his thumb brushed against her clit. “Please, Lucius.”  
  
  
“You will be mine, my dear. You will have no other man without my permission. You will tell me your secret most fantasies, the desires that you have, you will share yourself with me wholly, no holding back. Is that understood?”  
  
  
“I understand.” She moved her hand behind her, needing to touch him. “Please touch me. Please, God, please. I need…”  
  
  
“You need _me_ ,” he growled as he ripped her knickers, the fabric stinging her arse as it was torn away. Before she had a chance to breath, the head of his cock was pressing into her. His hand gripped her hip tightly as he entered her in one deep thrust.  
  
  
“Fuck,” she cried out as her cunt stretched around his girth. She was so wet that he slid in easily, but she had not had a man in nearly a year so it was painful to have him enter her so quickly. Her eyes rolled as he began to fuck her, hard and deep, not at all gentle or hesitant. There was nothing shy or timid about Lucius. He was taking what he wanted, giving her so much in return. She could feel coarse hair against her arse as he moved inside her, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. When she was able to focus again, she saw Adrian and Marcus watching them again, desire in their eyes as they continued to fuck.  
  
  
“You like them watching us. I can feel your cunt tighten around me as they stared at you, wanting you, wishing they were inside you.” Lucius kissed her neck, his hand tightening around her breast. “Would you like them to taste you, Hermione? Do you want their tongues buried inside your tight cunt and arse? Do you want to fuck them while I watch, knowing how aroused I am by watching you with them?”  
  
  
Hermione couldn’t reply, having no idea how to answer. She wanted all those things, wanted to be between them while Lucius was watching, wanted to take them inside her until she was too tired to move. Had she had anything to drink or eat, she would have suspected a potion of some sort, but she knew she could not blame these thoughts on anything except her own depraved desires. She hated Lucius for noticing, for seeing what she had tried to hide from everyone, for recognizing a kindred spirit. Her head fell back against his broad shoulder as her hand tangled in his long blond hair.   
  
  
“You will have that, my dear. I will give you everything you desire and more,” he promised huskily before his lips again found hers.   
  
  
When she heard cursing, she turned her head, watching Marcus’ face twist with pleasure as he entered Adrian and groaned, obviously coming. She saw his hand beneath Adrian, stroking the brunet’s erection, a soft whimper escaping full lips before Adrian was coming, too, his seed spilling onto the floor. Watching them come was too much for her. Her body tightened before her release hit, leaning back against Lucius as she came with a soft cry of pleasure. His hair was soft against her hand, her fingers pulling it as she moved against him, her legs too weak to hold her weight.   
  
  
He pulled out of her, turning her to face him, his mouth meeting hers as his hands moved behind her arse. Lifting her, his cock entered her again, sliding deeper in this new position. She felt the hard wall against her back as he shoved her against it, thrusting into her with hard, deep strokes. She began to tighten her cunt around him, flexing her muscles to heighten his pleasure, wanting him to come. Raking her fingernails down his back, she scratched him, kissing him back hungrily. She was not submissive or docile and she had every intention of letting him know she was would give back as good as she got.  
  
  
Once she concentrated on his pleasure, she focused completely as she did with any task that caught her attention. She moved and squeezed and touched, her lips kissing his face, nibbling his neck. Her hands scratched his back and pulled his hair, her thumb and forefinger twisting his hard nipples as he breathed heavily in her ear, making soft gasps and moans that increased her arousal. He might be her teacher but she held some power, a realization that gave her confidence. It wasn’t long until he entered her deeply, grunting as he came. She clung to him, her hair even more of a disarray than normal, curls sticking to her sweaty face and forehead, her cheeks and body flushed with desire, sticky with sweat.   
  
  
When he finally slid out of her, her legs moved from their position around his waist. Hermione leaned against the wall, a bit embarrassed now that the act was complete. She had acted like a wanton hussy, her behavior unlike her normal self at all. And, God help her, she had enjoyed the freedom to just feel and let herself lose control. Before she had much time to consider the consequences of everything that had happened since she’d accepted the invitation, she felt a tongue lick her cunt.   
  
  
Gasping, she looked down into shining green eyes. Adrian moved his hands along her legs, urging her to spread them for him. Looking up at Lucius, she saw him watching intently. “Let him taste you, Hermione. I want to watch you enjoy them.”  
  
  
“Need to sit down,” she murmured, her body protesting further activity. She was sore, muscles that had not been used in far too long aching, and she honestly felt like taking a long nap. Instead, she found herself faced by two virile young wizards who seemed to have no interest in relaxing.   
  
  
“Please, Kitten,” Adrian muttered against her cunt. Licking her slowly, he nuzzled her, lapping at the combined release dripping from her lips. “Have to have you.”  
  
  
“Lie down for us.” Marcus’ voice was gruff, deep, offering no argument as he transfigured the chair into a bed. His eyes were dark as he looked at her, his hands moving over her back and squeezing her arse as he moved her to the altered chair. Pushing her back gently, she had barely sat down before Adrian was again between her legs. He was licking and sucking her cunt eagerly, as enthusiastic about sex as he was about everything in his life.   
  
  
“You look beautiful like that, Hermione. Spread open, sated but wanting more, your nipples hard, your cunt wet, desire in your eyes. You are little more than a whore at heart. My whore. You want his tongue inside you, want to feel his fingers stroking you, like knowing you have made him hard.”  
  
  
“Do not call me that,” she hissed, glaring at him for calling her that name. “Some of your women might enjoy being treated like that, but I do not.”  
  
  
“My women?” His lips quirked as his eyes flashed with respect. “I have no other women, my dear. Only you. All I need is you.”  
  
  
“You are mine, Lucius. You will only have another lover when I allow it,” she told him softly, her eyes narrowing as she stared at him. Her breath caught when she felt rough hands move over her breasts before Marcus’ lips enveloped her nipple.  
  
  
“I believe that is my line, Miss Granger,” Lucius smirked, neither acknowledging nor denying her claim.   
  
  
Instead, he sat down and watched, his eyes moving along her body as his hand began to stroke his spent cock. She watched it begin to harden as Adrian licked her cunt and Marcus sucked her breasts. It took little time before she was writhing on the bed, Lucius forgotten momentarily as Adrian fucked her with his tongue and fingers. Reaching for Marcus, she kissed him as his calloused hands continued to knead her sensitive breasts. He bit her lip, pressing against her side, his cock hard and leaking precum on her hip.   
  
  
“Taste him, Hermione. Take him inside your mouth and suck him.”  
  
  
Hermione pulled him, letting him know she wanted what Lucius had suggested. Adrian left her cunt, brushing kisses over her mound before licking his way up her body. She rubbed against his chest, needing stimulation, her mouth opening as she began to lick Marcus’ cock. He tasted of Adrian, and it took her a moment to grow accustomed to the fact that she was sucking him after he‘d recently been buried inside Adrian‘s arse. When she felt a tongue licking her nipples and a thigh pressing against her cunt, she got over her distaste and began to take Marcus into her mouth.   
  
  
His fingers were entwined in her hair, his eyes on her face as she began to move her head. Licking and sucking his length, she moved her right arm behind him, finding his balls and squeezing the sac as she let him fuck her mouth. She heard Lucius say, ‘fuck her’, right before Adrian’s cock entered her. Moaning around Marcus, she felt his fingers tighten as the vibration affected him. He began to move his hips and she relaxed her throat, knowing from experience that she would gag if she didn’t. When her hand moved over the cleft of his arse, he moaned, letting her know he was enjoying her attentions. Sliding a finger into his arse, she moved it until she found his prostate, massaging him until he pulled out of her mouth, his hand stroking his cock until he came, his seed spilling onto her chest.   
  
  
No sooner was he finished than Adrian’s lips pressed against hers, kissing her eagerly. Releasing her lips, he began to lick her chest, lapping at Marcus’ release as he continued to thrust into her, grinding against her clit with each downward thrust. The bed shifted and she turned, surprised to see Lucius lying beside her. His hand was stroking his cock, his eyes on her face. Leaning down, he kissed her possessively, her hand moving to join his on his erection. Marcus was licking her neck, his large hand drifting over her breasts between her and Adrian’s joined bodies. When his finger began to move against her clit, she felt the tension snap once again. She moaned into Lucius’ mouth, her hand tightening her grip on his cock as she came.   
  
  
Adrian and Lucius soon followed her, their release causing them to stiffen before coming. Adrian groaned against her breasts, his breath short gasps as he spilled inside her. Lucius covered their hands with his release, growling into her mouth before deepening their kiss. Afterwards, when he finally released her lips, she could not believe that she had just had sex with three people and wasn’t disgusted with herself. Instead, she felt oddly liberated, tired and sore, but sated.   
  
  
It was not something she would want to do often, one man more than enough to keep her busy, but it had been a fantasy of hers to be the object of lust for more than one person. It actually was not too surprising that Lucius must have realized this fantasy, thus setting her up with one of darkest forbidden dreams before proposing his role as her lover and teacher. Ever the manipulative Slytherin, taking advantage whenever he saw an opportunity and Hermione didn’t mind at all. He had not been lying when he claimed to be watching her, knowing all too well about her attraction to Adrian. Or perhaps he had been also been watching Adrian, the blond wizard seeming to have a fondness for observing those around him. Regardless of his motivations, she had given herself to him and had no regrets.   
  
  
“Scourgify,” Lucius said as he swept his wand over her, cleaning the come and sweat from her body before he pulled her against him, his hand resting on her hip possessively.   
  
  
“We should go.” Hermione covered a yawn as she snuggled against his hard body, rather enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Adrian had pulled out of her, his head resting on her stomach, a small smile on his face as he drew circles around her belly button. Marcus was lying on her other side, his fingers playing with Adrian’s hair, yawning soon after her.   
  
  
“Too tired to move,” Adrian mumbled happily, shifting into a more comfortable position.   
  
  
“We cannot very well stay here,” she said primly, not wanting to move at all but knowing she needed to return to reality, even if it meant dealing with the consequences of her reckless actions this evening.   
  
  
“Go to sleep, Hermione.” Lucius moved his head against her shoulder, his arm beneath her breasts. “We will discuss the repercussions of our behavior in the morning.”  
  
  
“I-I mean,” she glared at him, hating his ability to know what she was thinking. “I hate you.”  
  
  
“No you do not,” he smirked before kissing her briefly. “You may not like me but you like what I do to you, what my body does to yours, and you want me even now, exhausted and sore from being shagged.”  
  
  
“This is not a hotel,” she reminded sharply, annoyed that he was right. She didn’t hate him. In fact, she found him rather intelligent and charming, not to mention sexy and arousing.   
  
  
“You do have a habit of stating the obvious, my dear. This is not a hotel, but it is, however, _my_ club,” he informed her smugly. “Now shut your cute little mouth and go to sleep.”  
  
  
“Your club?”  
  
  
“Bloody hell, quit yapping,” Marcus grumbled sleepily.   
  
  
“Be nice,” Adrian scolded as he slapped the larger wizard’s shoulder. “Night, Kitten.”  
  
  
“Good night,” Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes, knowing it was pointless to tell him, once again, not to call her that ridiculous nickname.   
  
  
“Tomorrow,” Lucius purred her in ear as he settled against her body, “you can tell me all of your fantasies and I will begin making them come true.”  
  
  
The End


End file.
